Planet of the Igoos
by Kittystar of Windclan
Summary: The doctor gets a message for help. When he arrives on the planet, strange things happen. Read the story to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Boredom always leads to adventure

The doctor flipped switches absentmindedly and yawned. It was so boring without a companion. Ever since Martha had left, there was no more spark of excitement in the air, or nervousness of what would happen outside of the doors of the TARDIS.

He was about to do a random set of coordinates when an incoming message appeared on his screen. The doctor had a sudden expression of happiness. "Martha!" He exclaimed. But his face fell when the number wasn't his former companion's.

"Help!" The voice called. "My people are in danger without even knowing it! Please help, someone out there. I need to evacuate my people!" The doctor brightened up again. An adventure!

He immediately pulled a switch down and pressed buttons faster than imaginable. "Here we goooo!" The doctor yelled. The TARDIS rocked wildly as he held on. As the rocking stopped, he fell. "Oof." The wind was knocked out of him. The doctor got up, brushed himself off, and headed for the door.

A sudden shock from the handles made him jump. "How did electric time bomb shock appear on this planet?" The doctor murmured to himself. He carefully reached again and was able to open the door.

The doctor stepped out and smiled. The thought of the shock went to the back of his head. _I can't believe how much I've missed this._ The doctor thought. Vendors shouted from every corner and waved at the doctor trying to sell to him. By the blue skin and warm climate the planet was probably... _Alokem! _Alokem was the heavily populated planet of the Igoos.

It was said that the king was a bit crazy in the head and that his daughter took over many times when he couldn't think. Maybe that was the cause of the problem.

"Would you care to bye some ekshr?" The voice of a vendor made the doctor jump. "Oh!" The doctor smiled disbelievingly. "This is the royal ekshr food?!" He asked. The vendor nodded enthusiastically. "The very best."

The doctor bought the food and happily ate it. A yell of another vendor made him remember the distress call. The doctor quickly disposed his wrapper for the ekshr and hurried along. _I need to get to the royal palace. _He thought.

As the palace came into the doctor's view, he sensed another presence. He looked around and saw no one. No one, that is, until an earsplitting shriek pierced the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Family reunion

The doctor spun around in surprise. Wrong move. A hard boot slammed into his stomach. "Oof!" He gasped. The time lord collapsed onto the ground winded. "What exactly are you doing on this property?" The doctor stiffened. The voice was so familiar! "Jenny?" He lifted his head. His hearts nearly stopped. It was his daughter!

The last time he had seen her, Jenny had died and couldnt regenerate! "Dad!?" The doctor leapt to his feet and hugged her. "I had thought you died! How did you regenerate? What took you so long?" He knew that there was no time to ask questions but, the doctor hadn't seen her for so long.

"I missed so much, dad!" Jenny cried. "Where is that woman that you were with?" The doctor sagged his head. "It's a long story. What are you doing here?" Jenny's face changed from a smile, to a frown. "It was a distress signal. I heard it from my ship. You probably got it too. Would you like to help me?" She looked hopeful. "Of course!" The doctor exclaimed. They hugged once more and then set off.

It took about a half hour. The duo finally reached the place gates. Oddly, there didn't seem to be any guards. "Hello?" The doctor called out. An echo answered them. "I guess we go in." Jenny whispered. He nodded and took out his sonic screwdriver. The doctor pressed a button and a clanking sound was heard. "We're in!" He grinned, pushing the gates open.

They both stepped in quietly. Suddenly, action was all around them. An alarm was heard and guards stepped out of every corner carrying guns. The doctor put his hands up. "Jenny," He whispered. "Do the same." She slowly put her hands.

"What are you doing in the royal palace? Let's see, breaking and entering. You must be in a hurry." One of the guards growled. "Wait!" Another voice made the doctor and Jenny jump. A young girl of the same species on the planet stepped out of the shadows. She had royal clothes on with long, brown, braided hair. A crown glittered on her head. _This must be the princess! _The doctor thought. Jenny obviously knew who she was too because she put her hands down.

"What are you two doing?" The princess asked. She stepped closer and lowered her voice so that the guards wouldn't hear. "Did you get my signal?" The doctor nodded. "Then follow me." Her voice was raised again. "But princess," One of the guards began to protest. "What will your father say of thi-" She spun around on him, fury in her eyes. "Do _not_ question my orders!" The princess hissed. He nodded.

Finally, they made it to the throne room. The princess sat down. "My name is Princess Ishem of the Igoo kingdom. What are your names?" Jenny replied. "I'm Jenny and this is my dad, The Doctor." Ishem cleared her throat. "The reason I sent out the distress signal was because, as you know, my father has gone mad. He is insane! I sent out the signal because he planted a code-encrypted time bomb in the Rilveb jungle. I dont know what to do!" Her voice turned to a wail of despair.

Ishem suddenly hardened her voice. "The real question is, are you willing to help me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The bomb

Princess Ishem's words hung in the air. The doctor widened his eyes. "Of coarse we will help you! This is a serious problem." Ishem smiled a grateful smile. "Thank you." Jenny stepped forward. "Excuse but, I have a lot of military experience-" She gave knowing to the doctor. ". If you took me to the forest, I could easily defuse the bomb!" The doctor's stomach filled with butterflies. "No!" He exclaimed. "I- I mean, you cant go alone. I wont let you die again." Ishem gave a questioning look but said nothing. She obviously knew it was personal business.

The trio took a geklix- A bird-like creature- to get to the forest. They landed in a very boggy area. A few meters away there was large but dark cave. "Over here." The princess gestured to the cave. "We have to go in there?" Jenny whispered to the doctor. He nodded. They entered the cave. "Here. My sonic screwdriver will provide us a little light." The doctor had pulled out his device and was shining it in front of them.

They cautiously crept through the cave. Finally, they reached a small, red and black boulder. Wait a second! It wasn't a boulder, it was a bomb! "Careful." The doctor warned Jenny. She almost bumped into the bomb.

The doctor crouched down to take a closer look. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." The doctor muttered. "What?" Jenny asked. The pointed. "Look."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The brilliant plan

Jenny and Ishem both looked. The doctor was starting to feel hopeless. "I had forgotten to tell you!" The princess exclaimed. "My father had redone some wires and made it so that if you cracked the code, the bomb would defuse itself!" Jenny and the doctor's mouths were hanging open. Jenny stepped forward. "Wait a second! How are we supposed to read this? The question is in another language!" She exclaimed. "That can't be right." The doctor murmured. "The TARDIS can translate any language that exists."

"we're all doomed!" Princess Ishem cried. The doctor stood up. "I," He announced. "Have a brilliant idea." Jenny and Ishem looked up in surprise. "You do?" They asked in unison.

The doctor finally got to the TARDIS. He opened the doors and dashed inside, throwing off his trench coat. He flipped a switch and pulled down a lever. The doctor got a mallet and smashed something with it. Then he started typing rapidly on the keyboard. The telephone on his dashboard started to ring. "Jenny?" He asked. "Do you have it in the right position?" "Yep." She replied. The doctor hung up and got something that looked similar to a cellphone.

"Princess Ishem? Do you have all the wires?" She answered, "Yes. We have one hour left. The coordinates are in position." "Good!" The doctor hung up again and sprinted out of the door. Jenny was a block away and he ran as fast as possible.

"Gimme the bomb!" Jenny obeyed. The doctor took out his screwdriver and zapped it at the bomb. It gave no response. He did it again. No response. "Wrong setting!" He exclaimed. He zapped again and the bomb started to dematerialize in his arms. "It worked!" Jenny cried. She hugged the doctor and took out her own communication device. "Princess!" She said into it. "It's gone!" There was what sounded like a cry of joy.

The next day, Ishem invited them to a feast. When the doctor and jenny got there, there was lots of food! "Hold on." The doctor said. He walked over to Princess Ishem. "What about your father?" She smiled. "He is locked up and won' be bothering us anymore." The doctor smiled too.

The rest of the night was perfect. Everyone was very happy.


End file.
